Drabble On
by tulzdavampslayer
Summary: It's complicated. I'm complicated. How do I tell her that I'm terrified to be alone" (9thDocRose) A series of drabbles and ficlets for each episode of the new series.
1. A Rose by any other name

Dr Who does not belong to me, it belongs to the BBC.

1 - A Rose by any other name (From "Rose")

(slightly edited from the original, but only slightly.)

* * *

He had stood there staring at the control panels for what could have been hours. Time didn't matter when you're in a temporal orbit. It could have been days. Anything was possible. Anything.

He didn't believe in coincidences. Everything happens for a reason. Saving the same person's life more than once, running into them in the most unlikely places, these things don't just happen. He was supposed to meet her. He was meant to save her. And in turn, she had saved him, along with her mother, boyfriend, and home planet.

He couldn't shake the thought that there was something about her. She was special. She was more than the rest of her people, wandering about, content with what they had. There was something in her eyes that called out to him, pleaded with him to give her just one reason, that one reason that would be good enough to make her leave her humdrum existence without even a glance back.

He swallowed. He had had companions before, many in fact, but he had never felt this close this quickly to anybody. The way she looked at him... There were no words on Gallifrey for that look. But there were so many different words for it on Earth.

He wished he had given her that one good reason. The feel of her hand in his had been so comforting... He had never been a big one for holding hands, yet he seemed to have spent most of his time with her doing exactly that.

The TARDIS bleeped loudly at him, something it didn't often do. He looked up, and realised. He had that reason there with him, all along, and he hadn't even realised it.

Grinning madly, he punched in the co-ordinates again, and landed the TARDIS exactly where (and almost exactly when) it had just been.

Leaning out of the door, he saw her, waiting for the reason, waiting with that look in her eyes. He grinned and said "Did I mention, it also travels in time?"

* * *

Ah silly little ficlets. I'm planning to do one for each episode, and then maybe a little more, I'm not sure yet.

for some reason this site keeps deleting my separation marky thingies. stupid... grumbles

((Also, a quick note for any of my readers wondering where "Let Go" has gone - read my bio! "Let Go" has had to be moved to another site!))

Tulz


	2. Not Alone

Doctor Who is property of the BBC, not me.

2 - Not alone (from "The End of the World")

* * *

_I don't know how to tell her._

_I don't know how to say that I need her._

_In her mind we've known each other for two days. For me, time doesn't have the same meaning. She could never understand what I need her to understand. She's only human._

_But then, I'm only half-human._

_I need her to understand that..._

_It's complicated._

_I'm complicated._

_How do I tell her that I am terrified to be alone?_

* * *

He asks her if she wants to go home, knowing full well if she says yes he'll never be the same, and part of him will always be alone. He tries to tell her with his eyes, but he's terrified. He had told her about Gallifrey. He had said he was the last. He was alone. He will never forget her reply.

"There's me."

Maybe she would stay. Maybe she would understand.

_

* * *

_

_I don't know how to tell him._

_I don't know how to say that I'm afraid of him._

_I just met him. He's a complete stranger. And I left my home, my world, my time, to travel with him. I don't think he understands what that means. He's alien. And aliens don't feel the same way as humans do._

_But then, Lady Cassandra had barely been my idea of human. He's a lot more human than she is._

_He told me about his home. And now I understand._

_I understand that..._

_It's complicated._

_He's complicated._

_We'll be complicated together._

_But how do I tell him that I'm terrified of what that means?

* * *

_

"I want chips."

Slightly different style than the first one, but hey, I like to fiddle.

And if my internet would stop dying every five minutes, I could get this up.

Hope you like it

Tulz


End file.
